A circle has a sector with area $40\pi$ and central angle $\dfrac{5}{4}\pi$ radian. What is the area of the circle? ${64\pi}$ $\color{#9D38BD}{\dfrac{5}{4}\pi}$ ${40\pi}$
Solution: The ratio between the sector's central angle $\theta$ and $2 \pi$ radians is equal to the ratio between the sector's area, $A_s$ , and the whole circle's area, $A_c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{2 \pi} = \dfrac{A_s}{A_c}$ $\dfrac{5}{4}\pi \div 2 \pi = 40\pi \div A_c$ $\dfrac{5}{8} = 40\pi \div A_c$ $A_c \times \dfrac{5}{8} = 40\pi$ $A_c = 40\pi \times \dfrac{8}{5}$ $A_c = 64\pi$